1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates an improved gaitor for cross-country skiing, mountaineering, and similar applications. More particularly, it relates to such a gaitor incorporating improved features of construction, which result in better protection for the wearer against moisture penetration and cold.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been conventional practice in cross-country skiing, winter mountaineering and similar outdoor situations to wear gaitors to protect the feet and lower legs against penetration of snow or other moisture. Such gaitors are typically made of fabric that is wrapped around the lower leg and boot or shoetop, and secured with releasable fasteners. Hooks on the bottom of such gaitors engage boot or shoelaces to hold such gaitors in place at their bottom. However, with such gaitor designs, significant snow or other moisture penetration occurs around the bottom of the gaitors.
More recently, gaitor designs have become available which incorporate a rubber gasket around the bottom of the gaitor which conforms closely to a boot or shoe to prevent snow or other moisture penetration. However, moisture penetration still occurs at the seam between the fabric upper gaitor and the rubber gasket in such designs. Such gaitors are commercially available from Berghaus, Newcastle upon Tyne, NE1 1PG, England. While such a gaitor design significantly reduces snow and other moisture penetration, a need still remains for further improvement in gaitor design, especially for particularly demanding outdoor applications.